


puppy love

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, cheesy title because i saw an opportunity and took it dman it, do you need more of a reason to read this, do you??, doggos!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: Veronica Lodge has never been a huge fan of dogs, so how she ends up volunteering at an animal shelter is, honestly, so beyond her.(it’s not, really--she loves Betty, Betty loves dogs. Mystery solved)or theprompt being: veronica and betty volunteer somewhere!





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: veronica and betty volunteer somewhere!
> 
> of course i had to write about dogs,,i own a cat and i still wrote about dogs but i did think about how veronica would probably love how low maintenance cats can be so theres that. anyways, enjoy! :))

Veronica Lodge has never been a huge fan of dogs.

(animals in general, really)

She hates the idea of hair getting all over her clothes, the idea of having to pick up it’s shit, the idea that it could pee on her carpet, _the smell_.  It never appealed to her and the last time it did, she was six but then a dog (a little chihuahua that her aunt had brought over one day) snapped at her and the tiny Lodge was scared for a solid eight years.

So how she ends up volunteering at an animal shelter is, honestly, so beyond her.

(it’s not, really--she loves Betty, Betty loves dogs. Mystery solved)

 

-

 

“Oh, Ronnie, look at this one--” she stands behind her blonde girlfriend and eyes the dog who is happily jumping all over Betty, licking her face, neck and hands “He’s so cute”

Veronica’s nose scrunches as she leans against the wall, a giant bag of dog food in her arms “he smells”

“Don’t listen to her” Betty’s voice takes on a higher pitch as she scratches the dog behind it’s ears, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth “you don’t smell, do you? No, you don’t”

“Baby, we’re supposed to feed them and move on, not play with all of them for twenty minutes each”

Betty sighs “spoil sport” she gives the dog a final scratch behind the ear before walking out of the little section he was in, closing the door behind her “I don’t get why you hate dogs, Ronnie”

“I don’t hate them” she sniffs “I just don’t enjoy the smell that they all seem to have”

“Hater”

Veronica snorts and before Betty can open the next door she drops the bag of food and yanks her girlfriend back and tugs her into her arms “dork” she presses a kiss to Betty’s nose “how long do we have left?”

Betty looks down at her watch and eyes it for a second “twenty more minutes or so” she sighs and wraps her arms around Veronica’s neck “you just can’t wait to get out of here, can you?”

“Hm, I can’t wait to get us both out of her and get into the shower to wash this smell off of us” she brushes her nose against the blonde’s “and possibly some other activities that don’t involve clothes”

The blonde chuckles “my little horn dog” she steals a kiss before gently taking Veronica’s arms from around her waist “Now let's get to it--I only have twenty more minutes to love on all these little guys before you drag me out of here”

The couple opens the last cage they can get to when Betty lets out a gasp and falls to her knees “Oh my god, you are the cutest thing ever” the dog, three year old, yellow lab, according to the sign taped to the window rushes over to Betty likes she’s known Betty all her life and immediately starts licking her face “Oh, hello--” the blonde rubs her head “you are so cute, oh my goodness”

“Betty--”

“Oh come on, Ronnie. Look at her”

Veronica sighs and looks down a the dog and a smile immediately tugs at the corner of her mouth because--okay, yes, this dog is kind of fucking adorable. The golden coat reminds Veronica of Betty’s own golden locks but the thing that grabbed her, the thing that makes Veronica fucking Lodge bend down to reach out and pet this dog is her eyes--they look like Betty’s. A light shade of green that Veronica could get lost in for hours.

(granted, she feels like Betty’s eyes go from blue to green to a mix of both some days)

“Oh, hi--” she doesn’t even realize her voice goes up a few octaves “Hi there, honey”  She can feel Betty beaming at the side of her face “not a word, Cooper”

Betty chuckles “I wasn’t gonna say anything”

 

-

 

“Okay so I picked up a few things for Arch’s dog because I love to spoil him and--” Betty stops talking abruptly as she finally notices the dog in the backseat of Veronica’s car “Um” she cocks her head to the  side “honey?”

Veronica sucks in a breath and shrugs “Happy birthday?”

“My birthday isn’t for another two months”

“I--I mean--Oh come on! I mean-- _look_ at her!” Veronica huffs “It’s just--where we were getting our stuff, I couldn’t stop thinking about her and how much she just reminds me of you--”

“Wait, what?”

Veronica ignores the question “and so i thought ‘fuck it’, you know. My mami loves dogs but never got one because she knew I wouldn’t like it so I know she’s gonna be fine with it and they only made me pay like thirty so--” she sighs “yeah”

Betty chuckles as she spares another look at the dog who is panting happily before turning her eyes back to her girlfriend “I knew you had a secret soft spot for dogs”

“Oh shut it”

 

-

 

“So--” Betty lolls her head to the side as she watches the newly named ‘Cate’ cuddle against Veronica’s side, a warm feeling blooming in her chest “should I be offended that a dog reminded you of me?”

“Have you seen her?” Veronica scoffs, a playful smile on her face “You should be _honored_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> drop a comment if you love doggos!!


End file.
